Missing her
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: After being injured on a case JJ has to stay at the hospital while Emily takes care of their daughter. It doesn't take long though until she starts missing her mother and Emily is confronted with the challenge to take away her daughters sadness. - a Jemily one-shot


**Because of the positive reviews on my past JJ/Emily fics I wrote this one-shot in one session until my eyes were squared!  
I really hope you like it and reviews always make me happy & motivate me to write more!**

* * *

„Mama can we see Mummy today? " Sophia sat on the kitchen counter with her legs swinging back and forth while intently looking at Emily. She had previously busied herself with the large cup that sat on the counter and was usually filled with sweets but as the morning had proceeded she had started thinking about her mummy again.  
"I don't think so honey, mummy still needs to rest." Emily's voice was laced with sadness because she knew how much their daughter struggled with the current situation.

On their last case the unsub had somehow gotten a hold of JJ and the team, including Emily, had been left to watch as he threw her down the flight of stairs before they were able to take him down.  
Emily had immediately raced down the stairs to check on JJ who was lying there motionless for the first few moments before a pained moan escaped her lips.

Once the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital it was quickly clear that JJ had several fractured ribs and bones and severe bruises all over her body. It was sheer luck that there was no internal damage but she still had to rest and avoid any kind of stress and abrupt movement. Due to the painkillers she was given she was barely conscious anyway throughout the first days and Emily had decided it was better if their daughter didn't see her mother this way. It nevertheless pained her that she had to go through this and hoped JJ would be back to her old self soon.

"But I miss her." Sophia replied sadly but compiled when Emily walked over to her and lifted her off the counter.  
"I know Soph, I miss mummy too. But we have to go now or you will be late for preschool." With that being said she grabbed her purse and Sophia's backpack and once the apartment door was locked made her way towards the car. She wanted to give her daughter the normality and routine she needed and knew it wouldn't help anyone if she slacked off.  
During the car ride it was eerily silent, the only sound being the radio Emily had turned on when they got into the car.

Arriving at the preschool she made quick work of unbuckling Sophia's seatbelt and walked her inside the building.  
"I don't want to go." Sophia suddenly started to whine and latched onto her mother's leg and the sight broke Emily's heart but she knew she had to leave for work now.  
"I know baby, but you have to. And before you know it Uncle Spencer will be here to pick you up, ok?" She said as she bent onto one level with her daughter and gently stroked her hair before getting up again.

"Ok." Was the only thing the little girl whispered before Emily gave her one last kiss and left for work. Emily had a bad feeling about leaving her daughter behind but hoped everything would go well throughout the day until Reid would pick her up again.  
She was grateful that the team helped her while she continuously drove to the hospital to check on JJ and she knew it would help Sophia as well to have the people she loved around.

Her plans fell through though when she received a call from the preschool mere 3 hours later, telling her that Sophia wouldn't stop crying and was inconsolable and asking her to pick her up again.  
With Hotch's blessing she went to get her daughter and bring her to the office where Garcia would take care of her for a few hours.  
As soon as Sophia saw her mother walking through the door she launched herself into her arms and started crying uncontrollably again. "Mama." Was the only thing she brought out and Emily did her best to soothe her while holding her close before making her way to the car once again.

Walking into the bullpen 15 minutes later the team greeted the little girl before Emily dropped her off at Garcia's office where they had set up a small play area for Sophia for such emergencies.  
"How is our little princess holding up?" Morgan gently asked once Emily settled down behind her desk again, already sensing that it had hit the little girl hard that her mother was not home with them.  
"She misses JJ and I can barely calm her down at night." Emily sighed before adding "I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand seeing her this devastated and she clearly wants to see JJ again." She still wasn't sure if it would be the best decision to take her to see JJ now but after today's events she thought it might be better for both of them if they stopped by to visit her after work.  
"No parent wants to see their child suffering Emily. Is JJ doing better? Maybe you two should visit her together so Sophia can settle down a little." Morgan voiced the brunette's thoughts and she couldn't help but shoot him a small smile upon hearing this.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I thought about this as well. I guess we're going to see her today then." She let out another sigh and with that both of them went back to work until Hotch told her to get Sophia and call it a day.

Gratefully nodding at him she went to pick up her daughter from her friend's office and found her napping in a corner wrapped in a small blanket.  
"She was pretty tuckered out after all the crying and the story I read to her." Garcia quietly explained and shot a worried look towards her goddaughter.  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks for looking after her." Emily replied after bending down next to the sleeping form of her daughter to gently wake her up.  
"Hey honey, wake up, it's time to say goodbye to Aunt Penny." She softly ran her hand through her hair and watched Sophia stir ever so slightly and decided to say the magic words.

"We're going to visit mummy now, how does that sound?" A few seconds later Sophia was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and Emily couldn't help but smile at the excitement that glimmered in her eyes.  
"We go see mummy?" Sophia asked sleepily and reached out for Emily to lift her up, not quite believing what she had just heart.  
"Yes honey, we're going to see mummy now." She reassured her and with that they both said their goodbyes to Garcia and went off to the hospital.

Before they entered the room JJ was in Emily told her once again that she needed to be quiet and careful because mummy was still a little hurt and had to take things slow. Sophia had nodded in understanding and it was Emily's sign to let both of them in.  
"Em…" JJ started speaking up a little hoarsely but silenced herself when she spotted Sophia being with her as well.  
"Sophia." She said instead and the tears were prickling in the corners of her eyes because she had missed her daughter so dearly all those days. She nevertheless managed a small smile as the two of them walked towards the bed and Emily carefully settled both of them down on a chair after giving JJ a gentle kiss.  
"Mummy." Sophia looked at JJ and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her but Emily had to stop her until JJ gave her ok.

"It's ok Em." JJ nodded ever so slightly and Emily gently placed their daughter next to JJ on the bed, watching as she carefully cuddled up against her mother.  
"Miss you mummy." She whispered and JJ couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let a few escape.  
"I miss you too sweetie, both of you." She stroked her daughter's hair as good as she could with the IV's and sent a meaningful look towards Emily.  
"Will you be home soon?" Sophia quietly asked and calmed down in her mother's presence.  
"I will be home again before you know it, ok?" JJ squeezed the small hand now resting in hers and watched Sophia drift off after finally being with her mother again.

"How is she doing?" JJ quietly asked after making sure their daughter was fast asleep.  
"I had to pick her up from preschool early because she was crying so hard and she hardly slept last night. She just really misses you so I decided to bring her here with me." Emily replied just as quiet and watched Sophia being snuggled up against JJ, looking peaceful for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you Em." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks but Emily was quick in wiping them away.  
"Don't be sorry JJ, you still need to recover. We both need you back home but not until you feel better." Emily tried her best to hold back her own tears while saying this and carefully took one of JJ's hand in hers, gently starting to rub circles on it.  
"Thank you for bringing her with you. I really needed that." JJ now smiled through her tears and Emily leaned in for another kiss, this time a little longer and more intimate since their daughter was fast asleep.

They spent some more time together, both not wanting to wake their daughter just yet, and simply enjoyed being complete for a while with Sophia resting between them.  
It wasn't until it was time to say goodbye that another wave of sadness washed over JJ but this time it was also mixed with new found hope because she knew they would be back together as a family in no time and for them she would use every ounce of her strength to return home as soon as possible.


End file.
